


careful what you wish for

by hamillover4life



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Comatose Peter, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter gets injured, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: “I wish you never adopted me!” with that sentence, both of his parents silenced“Steve stop the car.”“Tony we are in the middle of the highway-”“STOP THE CAR!” then his pops pulled over to the side of the road, tony turned on peter with fire in his eyes, "you better apologize to us right no young man!""no.""get out of the car." so Peter did and the car drove away leaving him on a random highway in a different state.





	1. Chapter 1

“I wish you never adopted me!” with that sentence, both of his parents silenced

“Steve stop the car.”

“Tony we are in the middle of the highway-”

“STOP THE CAR!” then his pops pulled over to the side of the road, tony turned on peter with fire in his eyes,

“Peter Benjamin Parker-”

“Parker?” he asked hurt

“Well you made it quite clear you don’t want to be a stark-rogers. I will give you one more chance to stay your sorry.”

“No.”

“Fine if that is how you are going to be, get out of my car.”

“What?!” Steve and peter said at the same time,

“You heard me, you want don't want to be our son then you don't get to ride in our car, get out.”

“Tony, was are in a different state you can’t-”

“You want to test me right now Steve?” Steve went quiet,

“Pops are you not going to defend me? He is trying to kick me out of the car on the interstate in Pennsylvania!”

“I'm sorry peter you know how he is when he makes up his mind.” peter looked at his pops in shock,

“Wow, just wow. Fine i will get out of the car, just don’t expect me to come home. Ever.” with that peter got out of the car and slammed the door, Steve drove away leaving peter on route 22 all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get home and Natasha is mad.

“Hey guys how was the trip?” 

“Hey Natasha it was good.”

“Where is peter?” 

“Um...we kind of left him on route 22.”

“WHAT!” 

“Ya he said he wish we never adopted him so we left him there.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me right?”

“No…we went back to get him but he wasn’t there!”

“Ya no shit! Do you really think he was going to wait there on the side of a road, in a state he doesn’t live in?!”

“Yes…” Natasha rubbed her hands over her face,

“Why didn’t you stop him Steve?” 

“You know how he is when he gets like this…”

“Jesus Christ, how are you even captain america? You can’t even stand up to your husband when he is ABANDONING YOUR CHILD!” she grabbed her car keys, 

“I'm going out to find him” she then grabbed her jacket, pausing before leaving the tower, “You do know the amount of people who want to kidnap him or kill him right? I want you to know how much of an _ idiot _ you are, and how horribly this might end.” tony didn’t respond, “tell me tony!” they two men jumped with fright, when Natasha yells it never good. 

“I-I do.” tony answered quietly, 

“Jesus Christ tony, your lucky I don’t call child protective services on you.” she was half was through the elevator doors when FRIDAY spoke over the speaker,

**“Sir it seems that you have a call.”**

“Ignore it Friday.”

“ **Sir it seems important, it's from the Hospital.”** they all looked at each other in panic, 

“Answer it!” 

_ Hello is this tony stark-rogers speaking? _

_ “ _ Yes this is him may I ask who this is?”

_ This is the New York City hospital was are calling you on regards of your son Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers. _

tony's stomach drop, “w-what happened?”

_ It seems he jumped in front of a car on route 22 in Pennsylvania. _

_ “ _ W-What?! Is he okay?”

_ We will tell you when you and your husband get down here.” _

“O-okay thank you.” FRIDAY hung up the call and the three of then raced there way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i didn't read through for grammar and spelling mistakes sorry <3

“Tony stark to see peter stark-rogers.”

“Right this way sir.” she led them to a waiting room in the back. “Please have a seat, t he doctor with be with you in a moment." the receptionist left, 

“This is all my fault.”

“Tony this isn’t your fault.” 

“Yes it is Steve I was the one who made him get out of the car.”

“He is right.”

“Not helping Nat.”

“ _I'm Sorry_ ” she said sarcastically, “my nephew is in the hospital, may might be dying right now cause tony couldn't keep his temper, so yes Steve  _I_   _am sorry_.” her voice cracked at the end and tears were rolling down her face, then the doctor walked in, 

“I assume you are all here for peter?” 

“How is he?” Steve asked desperately 

“I am going to be honest, not well.”

“W-what?” Steve asked, his voice quivering 

“He just got out of  surgery, almost all of his ribs are cracked, internal bleeding in his stomach, kidneys and liver, his left leg was shattered along with his left arm, we had to amputate both of them, they were not reparable.” Natasha gasped, “his right leg we needed to replace his knee, his ACL also snapped in half. He broke both of the bones in the upper part of his arm so we had to put two metal plates in to hold it together, and his wrist is currently being held together by pins. His rotator cuff also tour, we fixed the cuff but there will be a lot of loss of movement in his shoulder. Also he had a brake in his spine so we don’t even know if he will be able to walk or even move again. along with asevere concussion, and a stroke.” tony fell back into the chair, he placed his hands over his face

“I-is there anything else we should know about?” 

“Yes i am very sorry to inform you but with all his head injuries he has falling into a comatose state.”

“D-do you know when he will wake up?” Natasha asked, 

“No i am sorry.” the doctor left, Steve reached out to console Natasha but she tour he hand away

"Natasha..." she turned to tony with murder in her eyes,

" _fuck you stark."_ and she ran out of the room sobbing, Steve ran after her leaving tony alone in the waiting room, waiting to see if his son will pull through or not

“God what have i done?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took me so long to update, but this ones a longer chapter. also sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes i didn't really proof read. enjoy :)

It's been a month and peter has made no sign of waking up, no twitching, no eyes moving nothing. Peter can’t even breathe without a breathing tube yet, they have moved him to the compound so he can have all the doctors attention. the team has visited multiple times but there is only so much time the avengers can take off. Tony and Steve have never left his side though. Natasha stills hasn’t talked to either Steve or tony, just giving them deadly glares with she stat next to her nephew praying for his return. It was around 12 when Helen cho walked in, 

“Tony, Steve i think it's time to talk about the possibility-”

“No Helen he is going to wake up,” tony brushed peters hair off his forehead, “right buddy? Show them your going to wake up.” Steve sighed and placed a hand on tony's, 

“Baby, please listen to her, we have to face the truth.” tony turned to Steve with tears rolling down his face, 

“No Steve i can’t, i can’t lose him. I have so many things planned for us.” Steve pulled him into a hug, 

“I know, i know its okay we will get through it.” he turned to Helen, 

“It there any chance?” Steve asked desperately, while holding his sobbing husband. Helen gave him a sad look,

“Very slim, one in a million. He received a lot of brain injuries, even though there is a chance i wouldn’t count on him ever waking up, I'm so sorry.” tears slipped form Steve's every with tony's subs got harder, 

“What can we do?”

“well there are two options, you could keep him on life support, or you could take him off and let him pass.” Steve nodded, 

“Thank you Helen we will think about it.” she gave him a sympathetic smile, Steve got a strong wave of nausea  

“He honey i'm going to head to the bathroom okay?” tony did nothing, continuing to cry on peters chest. Steve ran to the bathroom emptying his stomach in the toilet, he splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked dead, worn out and malnourished, but he is not the one who is important here peter is. He slowly walked back to peter's room when he heard tony speaking. 

“Hey baby, can you hear me?" tony sat with his question unanswered, "Well if you can I want you to know how much I love you. I love you so much, more than anything else in this world. I want you to know how sorry I am, and how wrong i was. You are a stark-rogers and will always be, you'll always been my son, till they day you...you d-die you will be my son. I would give anything to switch places right now, but would not want you to feel this pain. You’ve already lost so much and have experienced so much pain, if you choose to leave us i will respect you choice. I won’t blame you, I have been a horrible father. Scratch that you have to come back, kid i can't go on without hearing your laugh or seeing your smile everyday. Who’s going to be my lab buddy? Who going to be my son? Helen said it was one and a million chance, well you are peter, you are a one in a million kid, i know you are, so prove them wrong and wake up." tony's voice cracked at the end, "Please peter if you are there please show me, please do something, squeeze my hand, open your eyes something... _ please _ ” by now Steve heard tony sobbing, “peter? Peter are you there?” he was about to go in an comfort him when he heard a scream and tony running out of the room. Tony was screaming words that Steve couldn’t make out, tears running down his face. 

“Tony you got to breath, calm down, what's wrong?”

" _PETER!"_ Only then did Steve notice the horrific sound, of a long cold beep. Peter was dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor peter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like updating early! again, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar error I didn't feel like proof reading.

Steve pushed past tony and ran into the room, dreading what he will see when he walked through the door. Steve doesn’t know what he is going to do when he walks in the door. I mean, would you? That is his baby boy in there, it was his baby boy connected to the flat lining machine. His baby boy dead on the hospital bed.  **_Dead_ ** . what Steve did not expect when he walked into the doorway was his son, sitting up, no trying to ripped the breathing tube out of his throat. The doctors came barging in the room and injected something into peter's IV. peters body went limp, Steve was pulled out of the room and into tony's arms. Tony was crying, Steve assumed tears or joy, but Steve was still in shock. Starting a the door, that his son was being worked on. He doesn't know how long him and tony sat there and waited, at some point Friday alerted the team and they all joined them. Eventually the Cho walked out, they all stood up, 

“Before you bombard me with questions, yes he is awake, he is in a lot of shock right now. As anyone who would wake up with missing limbs would be. After running some tests we have some to the conclusion that he has lost 75% of his mobility in his right leg. He has also experience some brain damage.” Natasha took a shaky breath, 

“How bad?”

“Well it could definitely be worse, he has a severe stutter, coordination with be off, and he will also have a lot of anger, he is going to have a rough time controlling his emotions. Please keep him calm, along with you, do not yell at him. For now only tony and Steve are allowed in.” tony and Steve got up at lighting speed into their sons room, peter whipped his head up at the top with surprise in their eyes.

“P-p-p-p-pops, d-d-dad what h-h-h-happened to m-m-me?” peter was shaking, they ran to the seats next to him. Steve grabbed his sons hand and tony ran his hands through peters hair. Pete still had a oxygen mask on, and an IV feeding him sedatives. Even with sedatives there is no way to stop peters panic. 

“Shhh it's okay baby, you are okay. Everything will be fine.” there turned to his dad

“l-l-leg, a-a-arm g-g-gone.” 

“I know buddy, but we will build you new arms and legs, just like bucky.” 

“It's all going to be okay, we promise.” peter just started sobbing, he was trying to say things but between the sobs and the stutter they had no idea what he was saying. They just hugged him, trying to comfort the broken son. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!!! I am sorry It took so long, I was having serious writers block and the my personal life became...a lot...and I kind of forgot about this story, but never fear the new chapter is here!! enjoy <3

It's been a few days since Peter woke up and tony hasn’t visited him. It's not that peter said he didn’t want to see his dad, he just has not asked to see him. And to be honest tony didn’t want to see peter, he didn’t want to see what he did to his son, cause this was no one else fault but his own.

“Tony you have to go and see him.”

“Steve I'm a big boy I can make my own big boy decisions, please just leave me alone and keep him company.”

“Pepper and Bucky are with him right now, he is fine.”

“Then there is really no reason for me to go see him, he clearly has enough people to keep him occupied.” Tony could hear Steve sigh, he really wished he would just leave and tony could get back to drinking.

“Tony this is not how adults handle their problems!”

“Steve why do you even try at this point you know I'm not going to change my mind. Its like you have forgotten about out many years of marriage.” Tony joked at the end, Steve remained silent, “look, Peter doesn’t need to see the person who is responsible for this to be with him. Every signal time he will look at me he will be reminded of the pain I caused him and how I betrayed him. I don’t want to cause him anymore stress and pain then he is already in.”

“Tony he needs you, I don’t how to make you understand it.”

“Even if he did new me Steve, I don’t think I can bare seeing him. Seeing him unconscious was one thing, but...but seeing him awake and looking into his eyes to see nothing but pain, and Knowing that I am responsible for putting our son in this state is too much force to handle. I can’t live with more guilt than I already have.” there was a long paused, the silence making tony scared.

“Fine, Stay down here, to wallow in you guilt. stay down here and throw your self a fucking pity party. Stay down here in denial, pushing off facing the consequences of your actions. Stay down here and drink yourself till you blackout, while our son is sitting in a cold hospital room, in pain, trying to cope with the loss of his ,without his dad there. He is more vulnerable, week and helpless now then he has ever been. He needs his dad there to help him feel safe in his recovery.” he felt Steve grab the back of his chair and turn it to face him, Steve was furious, he has never seen him this angry. “But no, your too much of a pathetic wimp to face the consequences of his action and accept reality. It is not all about you Tony, it is about Peter right now, you feel bad, your upset, but it is no one else's fault peter is in the hospital bed but you, is that what you wanted to here? We are all suffering and in pain not just you, so get off your high fucking horse and visit your damn son before someone more angry comes down to get you.” Steve let go of his chair and stormed out of the room, leaving Tony in the deadly silence. 

He turns back to his desk and grabs the whiskey bottle. Behind it he can see a old photo of him and Peter, well more like Tony bring knocked out on his work and Peter taking a selfie with his unconscious form. Peter took so happy and carefree, Tony knew that Peter would never come back. Because Tony killed him. Peter might be upstairs but it's an impersonator, the happy joyful, carefree peter tony raised will never come back. Tony knows have these things work, he will get better but something will always be off, be different. Cause are part of him died when the car hit him. And that is all his fault. Tony throws the frame across the room shattering it all over the floor. He raised the glass to whiskey to his lips, downs it all in one gulp, gets up for his seat and walks out the door. In the elevator you could practically feel Tony's nervousness, he didn’t know what to expect, how would peter react?What would he look like? All these questions swarming in his head he almost didn’t notice the doors opening, Rhodey his waiting to get on, at he steps off he hears Rhodey mumble to himself, 

“Its about fucking time.” Tony makes it slow journey to peter's room. The Smell of chemical are strong and pungent, beeping of machines and murmuring can be heard for the cracked door. Tony places one hand on the door, takes a deep breath and walks in. 

 


End file.
